


A different outcome (Who made me princess)

by hitomi0105



Category: who made me a princess, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: I forgot some tags, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh, Princess - Freeform, haha - Freeform, here they are, i forgot the rest, idk what i am doing, magician, sparklesparkle, ummm - Freeform, wait, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomi0105/pseuds/hitomi0105
Summary: What if Jenette was introduced to Claude as his daughter at the Debutante?How would he react?What will happen to Athanasia?(Also there will be some AthyxLucas bcs we love them :))btw im the same author from Wattpad
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Felix Robain, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Lilian York, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas, Athy/Lucas, Ijekiel Alpheus & Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	1. Introduction

Helloooooou💕

What? You're actually reading the introduction?  
I... kind of didn't think you would

Might as well introduce myself(๑╹ω╹๑ )  
You can call me Eli or Fleur and this is my first fanfic

English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me if you spot any mistakes （＾∇＾）

I LOVE WHO MADE ME A PRINCESS❣️

And I ship LucaxAthy and I will include some romance since i love them *smiles*

Well anyway enjoy my very first fanfic(≧∀≦)  
(Even tho i'm kinda nervous how it will turn out)

Byeeee  
~Eli


	2. •1•

Athanasia was exhausted after the first dance.  
She even stepped on Claude's foot... well, now she had to live with the memory of stepping on the cold-blooded Emporer's foot. After that Claude even complimented her which kind of shocked everyone.

But after the dance she was quite happy but little did she know that her happiness was about to be destroyed.

" Blessings and Glory upon the Obelian Empire, your Majesty"

"That's enough" said Claude and turned to Sir Roger.

"How moving it is that the Princess is already having her debut. She was so very small the first time I saw her"

Sir Roger then turned to Athanasia and congratulated her.

"However, there is something I would like to talk to you about, your Majesty. If you would let me then I'd love to introduce you to someone who would surely awake your interest"

Athanasia panicked. Was he talking about Jenette?Will Claude abandon here after he is introduced to Jenette. No, she had to stay positive, maybe Sir Rogers was talking about someone else?

"You can introduce that person to me in 10minutes. Now I wish to rest. Come, Athanasia "

It seemed like Claude was walking towards the throne so she quickly followed.

Athanasia was so scared that even Claude noticed

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... I'm p-probably just exhausted. Don't worry, Dad"

Ten minutes later...

Jenette was standing in front of them with Sir Roger and Ijekiel.

"Your Majesty, we would like to introduce you to your daugher, Jenette" said Sir Roger

Bit Claude didn't seem shocked at all. He just stared.

"My Daughter, you say?"

Everyone in the hall was shocked. Athy could her them whispering things like 'A new princess?' or 'this could be quite interesting' and even things like 'poor princess Athanasia'. It seemed like Claude heard them too since he immediately glared at them. After making sure that everyone was quiet he told Jenette, Ijeliel and Sir Roger to follow him to the audience room. Athanasia just followed.


	3. •2•

"So you want to tell me that this girl is my daughter?"

"Yes, your Majesty. As you can see our Jenette has Jewel like eyes which only the Royal Bloodline has. That pretty much confirms that she is your daughter"

"Hm"

Claude seemed quite uninterested even though the situation was quite serious. Athanasia could only stare at Jenette who seemed to be shy. She couldn't really blame her since she had to admit that her Dad was quite scary. Felix, who was called into the audience room looked like someone just told him ghosts are real.

After a moment of silence Claude sighed

" I suppose I have no other choice but to take her in at the moment since the public would be quite confused. I'll take matters into my own hands until I decide what to do"

With that he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Felix please escort Lady Jenette to the Ruby Palace and show her her room"

After that he glanced at Athanasia whose expression was blank.

"Athanasia, we're leaving"

She silently followed him out of the room.  
She didn't know what would happen to her now. She wanted to see Lilly, she would comfort her amd tell Athy that everything would be alright. She also wanted to see Lucas, he would know what to do now and could help her escape from this awkward situation.

"We'll go back to the emerald palace"

"Dad, ... what will happen now?"

Athanasia couldn't hold back, she needed to know. Was her father that she loved so dearly going to abandon her or worse kill her like in the book once he realizes that Jenette is better than her. At first she might have hated him ... but he was the first father she ever had and she loved every moment of it.

"Athanasia, let me tell you that I have only one daughter and that is you. I will take care of it"

That took Athanasia by surprise. She didn't expect Claude to say something like that.

"Thank you, Dad"

After she got in the carriage, Claude said something unexpected again

"Athanasia.   
Congratulations on your 14th Birthday and your Debutante"

"Heh...  
Daddy, you're late"

She smiled

"I've already been congratulated by others on both my birthday and my debut" said Athanasia while recalling what she once said to her father.

"Then should I take it back?"

She couldn't help but laugh

I know, I know the chapters are short and the fanfiction isn't that well written but it's my first fanfiction. I would love to know what you think about it(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵).  
If you have any ideas, suggestions or anything else then please tell me（╹◡╹）♡

~Eli


	4. •3•

Athanasia was standing at her balcony in her night gown, thinking about what happened at the Debutante.

"I thought I'd find you crying"

Lucas flew to her balcony. Seriously how can he just fly around as if he's walking. Athy was kinda jealous, but who knows, maybe she will be able to use magic someday.

"And why should I be crying?"

"Be honest, your dad said he'd never dance with you again, right?"

"No, he didn't! Nobody did!"

How did Lucas know that she'd step on Claude's feet?

"Why are so upset then?"

Athy sighed.

"Do you remember that girl that had the same eyes as me several years ago?"

"That chimera?"

"Yes...  
Today she was introduced to Dad as her daughter. She is at the Ruby Palace as we speak"

"So what, it's not that big of a deal after all"

"Argh! Are you serious? Do you know what could happen now? I could be kil-"

No... she couldn't tell Lucas that she was reincarnated. It was too risky. He just looked at her confused.

"It's not that important anyways! You don't even care about such things"

"Hm...  
But it seems to be important to you. Don't expect me to listen to her orders. Even if she is a royal, I only listen to you or the Emperor"

Athanasia couldn't help but smile. Maybe Lucas was even nicer than she thought he was. She yawned, remembering that it was already past midnight.   
Suddenly Lucas was in front of her.

"Where do you always find that dirt"

He poked her forehead like he did a few days ago and Athy could feel her body being lighter again.

"You're such a handful, always needing repairs. And showing up with something weird smudged on you"

He flicked whatever he picked up away while questioning himself why he saved Athy back then. She just looked at him confused.

"What was it?"

"Just something dirty, now go back in and get some sleep"

Suddenly Athanasias body moved on it's own and walked towards the bed.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Lie down and get tucked in. Listen to a Lullaby and sleep tight"

Athy would have loved to get her revenge on him someday by putting him to bed by force with magic too.  
She wasn't sure if this was his way of being nice or not.

"Hmph. This is no fun, I was expecting you to be crying"

Maybe he came to see her to cheer her up if she was crying about messing up at the Debutante. So he was actually being nice!

"Sweet Dreams, Lucas"

"You too"

With that she fell asleep.

But Lucas stayed.

He was sitting beside her bed and thought about many things. He thought about leaving her be, since he only stayed because he thought that it would be fun. But he knew that she'd die because of her overflowing mana. Maybe he should stay for a little while longer after all. It was rather fun. After he absorbed some of her mana he decided to visit the Ruby Palace where Jenette was staying.

He watched Jenette from afar. She was combing her hair. Maybe he should get rid of her so she wouldn't trouble the princess anymore. But Athanasia wouldn't be happy about that kind of solution so he decided to let Jenette be... for now.


	5. •4•

The next day Athanasia went to the garden to have tea with her father like always. When she arrived he saw her Dad already sitting there and drinking tea.

"You took your time"

"I'm sorry, I overslept"

She took her seat and instantly went out for the cakes and tarts. She just couldn't resist them.

"How did you sleep, Dad?"

"Like always"

But when Athanasia looked closer she could see the fatigue in her fathers eyes. Well, Athy couldn't really blame him. He probably had a long night after hearing that he apparently had another daughter. So she decided not to talk with him about that matter since Claude was already troubled enough. 

Later

"Princess! Look at all these invitations!"

There was a tablet full of letters and invitations addressed to Athy. She herself just stared at it surprised.

"Are these all invitations?"

"Yes, and more will arrive from now on!  
I'm so happy to see this day"

Lilly, Hannah and Ces were really excited about the invitations. Athanasia randomly took one letter and opened it. Ever since the Debutante , invitations requesting her presence at parties had started flooding in. Athanasia from the novel was ignored by everyone. She chuckled.

'So this is what happens when Claude escorts me himself'

"Which house's invitation will you accept first?"

"Well, I don't really know yet."

"How about Marquess Irain? House Irain is known to have a very handsome young son"

Lilly sighed.

"Hannah, that's for the Princess to decide! She hasn't even opened all the invitations yet."

Athy wasn't listening anymore. Could she really attend these kinds of things? If she thought about it then she had never left the castle before. Maybe she should ask her dad. So she left the room and headed to her fathers office. She knocked before entering.

"Dad, are you busy?"

Claude was working on some documents but once he saw Athy he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Sit down and wait"

"I'll stay quiet"

She headed to the couch and as she passed Claude she could smell the ink. 

'It's unexpected, but this type suits him quite well. I thought he always just fooled around but he works pretty hard. That reminds me, they do refer to him as a saint and a good king in the story books'

As she sat down she saw a weird stone statue. She was sure that it was on her fathers desk before. She picked it up and started looking at it.

"Do you want it?"

"Ah! ...  
No. It looked funny... no... i mean... it looked like a decoration with a story behind it, so I was just looking"

Claude smirked.

"It's nothing but an ugly piece of stone. I would have given it to you if you wanted"

If it was just a piece of stone then why was it placed so carefully in that office? Athanasia thought that her Dad had a weird taste but she decided to respect it.

"No, it's fine."

"Did you come here to say something?"

"I just came because I wanted to see you, but you seem to be busy, so I'll head back"

"I'm not that busy"

Was that guy seriously telling him that he wasn't that busy while writing non-stop? She actually wanted to talk about the invitations but she didn't want to disturb Claude. As she was thinking about leaving, Claude called Felix who opened the door, ready to serve him.

"There are a few documents that need to be done today, so take care of them in my Place"

"... Pardon? Your Majesty, how could I-"

But Claude quickly interrupted him already on his way out.

"I've already checked over them, so there's not much to do. You'll need this"

Claude took the stone statue and threw it over to Felix who caught it. When Felix realized what it was he went pale.

"GAH! Your Majesty! How could you be so careless in handling a national treasure like THE ROYAL SEAL?!"

"Let's go Athanasia"

Wait what... The r-royal seal? That thing?! Now it was Athys turn to be pale. Claude was ready to give her the royal seal that easily?!

After Felix's desperate attempt to keep Claude in the office they were finally in the hall. 

"I've put him to work so he won't come looking for me for at least a couple of hours. I should have some tea brought out to the garden.  
Feli-"

Claude halted. He seemed to have forgotten it already. In the meantime Athy started laughing at him.

"You just left him behind, Dad"

"..."

"Dad, why don't we take a boat trip?"

So they headed out to the lake. But neither of them expected someone to be there. Jenette was just standing at the lake. It looked like she enjoyed the view but as Athy and Claude came closer she noticed them.

"Blessings and Glory upon the Obelian Empire"

Athanasia could feel her fathers cold glare directed at Jenette. It seemed like he didn't wish that his time with Athy was disturbed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm exploring the place, your Majesty  
... or... um... should I say f-father?"

Jenette seemed nervous and Athy knew that Claude was angry now. So she decided to step in before Claude could speak.

"Um, Dad? Maybe we should just go?"

"If I may ask, where are you heading to?"

"We wanted to take a boat trip since the weather is lovely today"

"That is quite true. Um... would you mind if I joined you?"

Athanasia didn't expect that. She wanted to avoid Jenette, not to spend time with her. But it would be rude to reject her.

"I don't see a reason why you shouldn't"

Claude just stood beside Athy. He didn't want to upset Athy by telling Jenette to leave. If Athy wished to befriend her then he wouldn't get in her way.

So they went on the boat. After an akward silence Jenette decided to say something.

"So have you two taken a boat trip before?"

Claude was still glaring at her but not as much as before since he didn't want to upset Athy.

"Athanasia fell into this lake when she was little"

"I don't really remember"

At that time Athy still thought of him as a dirtbag. But she noticed that everytime Claude looked at her nowadays, his gaze softened. She could never tell what he was thinking about. Now they were passing the flowers. Jenette was quite impressed by them. In the meantime Athanasia put her hand into the water.

"Athanasia, don't get too close to the water"

So he cared for her this time. Now she wanted to try something.

"Dad, Dad. I want to look at that flower up close"

Claude seemed kind if dumbfounded. Athy waited for him to tell her that it's dangerous, that she could fall in the lake like last time.

"Now that I think of it, you were interested in that when you were little too. Do you like those kinds of things? What peculiar taste you have"

"I think these flowers are really beautiful, Princess"

It didn't help that Jenette thought that the flowers were beautiful when Claude said that she had a weird taste. She even respected his weird stone statue. She felt really embarrassed now.

"Just a moment"

Huh? What was he going to do now?


	6. •5•

Claude used his magic to get a flower out of the water. Turned out that the magnificent flower was actually a gross tentacle monster. The first three seconds Athy just stared at the gross thing. As she realized what it was she jumped on Claude and screamed. Jenette also screamed.

"What's the matter? You said you wanted to look at it up close"

Claude seemed rather shocked as Athy held on to him as if her life depended on it. She actually felt like her life depended on it.

"No! I didn't know it was a tentacle monster! Gah! Daddy, that thing it's gross! Make it go away!"

While Athy screamed she also moved alot trying to hide in her fathers arms. But her sudden movements caused the boat to rock. Athanasia could feel that Claudes grip tightened.Then they both heard a sudden scream and a splash. Claude quickly used his magic to put the flower back into the water. He then saw what happened. 

Jenette fell into the water.

"H-help me! I c-can't breathe!"

She gasped and tried not to drown. Claude just watched. When his eyes met Jenettes, he just glared at her. Should he just let her drown? Then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. As he thought about it he saw that Athanasia was trying to help her. She leaned out of the boat and tried to take Jenette's hand. But instead of pulling Jenette up, Athy fell into the water.

"Gah!"

"Athanasia!"

Claude instantly reacted. He jumped into the lake without thinking. He quickly took Athanasia and pushed her back into the boat. Now he was able to think properly again, now that she was safe. Then he went after Jenette who was about to drown. If he'd just let her be then Athy would probably jump into the lake again and he didn't want that. Instead of putting the now unconscious Jenette into the boat he swam to the shore. Claude also used his magic to push the boat towards it. When he got there he put Jenette into the grass.

"Dad! Are you and Jenette okay? Are you hurt?"

He could see how worried she was in her eyes.

"It's fine, she's just unconscious, we should call some maids to check on her. I should also tell them to escort you to your room and put you to bed"

"Eh? But what about you?"

"I'll head back and check on Felix"

After Claude called the maids Athy was escorted to her room where Lily ordered her to rest. It turned out that she had a fever because she fell into the water. Athy also completely forgot to ask Claude about the invitations. Now she had to wait another day! Oh well, she might as well get some rest.


	7. •6•

Claude used his magic to get a flower out of the water. Turned out that the magnificent flower was actually a gross tentacle monster. The first three seconds Athy just stared at the gross thing. As she realized what it was she jumped on Claude and screamed. Jenette also screamed.

"What's the matter? You said you wanted to look at it up close"

Claude seemed rather shocked as Athy held on to him as if her life depended on it. She actually felt like her life depended on it.

"No! I didn't know it was a tentacle monster! Gah! Daddy, that thing it's gross! Make it go away!"

While Athy screamed she also moved alot trying to hide in her fathers arms. But her sudden movements caused the boat to rock. Athanasia could feel that Claudes grip tightened.Then they both heard a sudden scream and a splash. Claude quickly used his magic to put the flower back into the water. He then saw what happened. 

Jenette fell into the water.

"H-help me! I c-can't breathe!"

She gasped and tried not to drown. Claude just watched. When his eyes met Jenettes, he just glared at her. Should he just let her drown? Then he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. As he thought about it he saw that Athanasia was trying to help her. She leaned out of the boat and tried to take Jenette's hand. But instead of pulling Jenette up, Athy fell into the water.

"Gah!"

"Athanasia!"

Claude instantly reacted. He jumped into the lake without thinking. He quickly took Athanasia and pushed her back into the boat. Now he was able to think properly again, now that she was safe. Then he went after Jenette who was about to drown. If he'd just let her be then Athy would probably jump into the lake again and he didn't want that. Instead of putting the now unconscious Jenette into the boat he swam to the shore. Claude also used his magic to push the boat towards it. When he got there he put Jenette into the grass.

"Dad! Are you and Jenette okay? Are you hurt?"

He could see how worried she was in her eyes.

"It's fine, she's just unconscious, we should call some maids to check on her. I should also tell them to escort you to your room and put you to bed"

"Eh? But what about you?"

"I'll head back and check on Felix"

After Claude called the maids Athy was escorted to her room where Lily ordered her to rest. It turned out that she had a fever because she fell into the water. Athy also completely forgot to ask Claude about the invitations. Now she had to wait another day! Oh well, she might as well get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hi? I actually started writing this story on Wattpad but I decided to upload it here too :) Hope you like it haha


End file.
